


Headache

by I_suck_at_naming



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Caring, Claudette is one of those healthy food people, Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_suck_at_naming/pseuds/I_suck_at_naming
Summary: Dwight is ill. David takes care of him.





	Headache

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written as I'm feeling ill because I wish I had a David to coddle me :(  
> Hope you enjoy this little ficlet.

Dwight rolled over onto his side, groaning slightly. His eyes were stiff and struggled to open. The sounds of cars and traffic resumed from outside his apartment. The noises were irritating his headache but all he could was endure it. 

Dwight let out a loud sigh, trying to sit up.

"Not so fast, love," David said, surprising Dwight as if he had suddenly appeared. At least, it seemed like that to Dwight. David had actually been by his side for the past hour, tending to breakfast and some chores as he waited for Dwight to wake up. "Yer in no shape to be up and about." 

"Ugh..." Dwight moaned, holding his head in his hands. "What time is?" 

"12:00," David replied, grabbing something from the counter. 

"What?" Dwight yelled, sitting up before sliding back down from the sudden rush of pressure. "I'm late to work." 

"I called ahead and told 'em yer ill. They're giving you the day off. Don't worry." David said, returning to Dwight's side. "Now, let me get yer temperature." 

David pulled forward a thermometer and Dwight turned his head slightly, letting David get a reading from his ear. 

"Yep, high fever." He nodded grimly.

"Wonderful." Dwight moaned. "I hope I don't get you sick." 

"Ahh, don't worry. I'll be fine." David dismissed him.

"A disease doesn't care how hot or muscular you are David." Dwight rolled his eyes. 

"I'm a manly man who doesn't get sick." David smirked.

"Okay wow, I'm feeling attacked," Dwight said, laughing softly enough to not trigger another round of nausea. 

David patted Dwight's head lightly, brushing his hair. "It's all in good fun love. Anyway, I called Claudette over to check up on you. In the meantime, I've made you tea." 

Dwight shook his head. "We don't drink tea here, it's all about coffee." 

"Well, coffee isn't going to help your throat," David replied. "Tea is good for you. Someone important said that." 

"Like?" Dwight laughed. 

"I dunno, the Queen?" David shrugged. "Any'ow, drink up. It'll do ya good." 

"Got it, captain," Dwight said as David assisted him in sitting up slightly. "Thank you," Dwight said as David passed him the warm drink. 

"No worries love." David smiled, going down slightly to kiss Dwight on the forehead. 

"I already feel better." Dwight smiled. 

"Call me Dr. King." David laughed as a knock was heard at the door. "Nevermind, the real doctor is here."

"I heard that! Stop calling me a doctor!" Claudette yelled through the door. "I'm just here with supplies."

David arrived and welcomed Claudette in the room with a hug. "Hey, Claude. Thanks for 'elping." 

"Pshh, It's nothing. I'm always good to help you guys. How're you doing, Dwight?" She said as she walked into the apartment and saw him wrapped in blankets with a mug full of tea. 

"I've been better, but I'm fine." 

"Well, you'll live, but in the meantime, you know why I'm here." 

"Claude, I get it. I don't need the talk." 

"I'm just saying Dwight, you need to start improving your diet. Pizza, soda, processed meats... I'm not saying it's why you got ill but it's certainly not going to help your immune system."

"Well, we don't have anything else. Well, that and David's protein stuff." 

"Which I wouldn't recommend by the way. It doesn't taste great." David added. 

"I'm here to change that." Claudette said, crouching down and reaching into the bag she'd brought with her. "Ta-da!" She said enthusiastically. "Something green and leafy. You know, something good for you?"

"Are you seriously trying to cure me with vegetables?" Dwight said lazily.

"Don't make me bust out my degree on you or by God I will destroy you with vegetables and facts," Claudette said, menacingly pointing a long red vegetable at Dwight. He didn't even know what it was.

"Whatever, mom," Dwight said, draping his hand over his face. "I hope you don't expect me to get up and cook that stuff." 

"Of course not, I'm just here to drop these off," Claudette said, "You eat all of these vegetables sliced and raw. David'll take care of that." 

"Right on it, ma'am." David nodded,

"Alright then." Dwight resigned himself. It wasn't like he was phobic of his leafy greens, they just never existed in the apartment, so it wasn't a habit. 

"Well, if that's all, I'll see you guys later," Claudette said, grabbing her tote bag and heading to the door. "Bye guys."

"Cya Claude" The pair said as she let herself out with a wave.

"I'll get started then on some lunch. This time, it'll have something healthier." 

"Go ahead, Captain." Dwight said with a smile. 

Dwight watched for a little while as David began dotting around the small kitchenette, cutting and slicing ingredients and cooking some kind of meat to go along, the scent wafting into Dwight's nose. From his position on the couch under a mountain of blankets, he couldn't help but fall asleep. He thinks David might worry about having to wake him up again. 

Oh well, Dwight thinks as he smiles and naps to the sound of David's movement and the smell of cooking.


End file.
